nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Haruno Shadow
'Character First Name:' Shadow 'Character Last Name:' Haruno 'IMVU Username:' WolfDragonGuardian 'Nickname: (optional)' Sahadow (How he used to pronounce his name as a toddler) 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 08/10/88 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'6" 'Weight:' 115 lbs 'Blood Type:' O- 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None yet 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Shadow is a very bright individual at first glance. He's smart, a bit of a prankster, and loves playing games with others, at least games where he can compete. He's always working to better himself, to try and become the best at everything he finds, be it a game, or a form of fighting. And if he can't figure out the way to become the best, he'll try to figure out a way to beat the other person using other means. He loves to read, but is also horrible when it comes to talking to others, when he tries to socialize and make friends. This is mainly because he stumbles over himself, and while he's actually good at a lot of things, he has no self confidence. He always believes that no matter what he's done, how good he gets, or how hard he tries, he'll have failed in some way. This is the center crux of his character, and it's his biggest fear that those failures will hurt those around him. And that's the dominant half. The other side, which calls itself Shade, not only bleeds self confidence, it is a manifestion of nothing but pure rage, hate, and aggression. It loves competition, feeds off of pain, and is willing to do anything to destroy an opponent, and achieve their objective. It is the inner animal that was burned into Shadow's mind from his childhood, and he tries his best to keep it under wraps. What's worse is the two talk all the time, and at times Shadow will have to stop to keep Shade from coming out. But sometimes he can't help it. His second biggest fear is that Shade will take over, and then hurt the others he's tried so hard to protect. 'Behaviour:' Shadow really is easily described as someone who keeps all their fears, and other bad emotions hidden away, mainly because he's afraid of burdening others. He'll act perfectly happy around people, using pranks and jokes to help keep his morale up, and keep such things buried, though never forgotten. He tries his best to make friends, but currently he's very bad at it. This is due to a number of factors, mainly his self confidence, and fear of insulting or that he might hurt the person's feelings by saying something. Because of this, Shadow has mainly spent a lot of his free time, besides excersizing alone, but also reading, and playing chess by himself. His actions at times can seem erratic, and while he can seem to be just going on a whim for every day, there is actually a set pattern that you have to look for to see it in his actions day to day. He also wears hood with most everything that he wears, along with a face mask because he thinks other people would make fun of him for his hair, which is a hot pink. Because of his mind being split with his second half a lot of times he'll be seen staring off into space, like he's daydreaming, sometimes saying things out loud that don't make sense, and even looking at an empty space like someone is there. He's easy to scare, and can recover quickly from it, but will definitely be shaken for a bit. His darker side however, is almost the exact opposite in his mannerisms. He doesn't really have respect for anyone, or anything for that matter. He takes to problems with a single minded determination that baffles even Shadow, which allows for him to work out the logical solution to many problems, including basic logic, deduction techniques, and studying his opponent to find patterns. He much prefers to use his fists and feet to solve problems, and will never back down from any challenge, fight or otherwise. But another side to this darker side, is that he's very protective of Shadow, being that he doesn't want him to get hurt, and will assume control when he's threatened by something Shadow can't beat. As such he's suspicious of everyone he comes across, making sure that Shadow is safe. 'Nindo: (optional)' "True strength, comes from being able to protect others. It's not how many we've killed, but how many we save," 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Clan Haruno 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Will be Fire when Shadow is able to learn it 'Element Two:' Once able would like to learn water 'Weapon of choice:' Katana when able 'Strengths' Taijutsu, and Intelligence 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, and Fuinjutsu 'Chakra color:' Bright Crimson for normal Shadow. When his second half takes over, his chakra takes a much darker shade of red, bordering on black. 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: 2 Kunai - 4 pieces 14 Shuriken - 21 pieces 3 Smoke bombs - 9 pieces 2 Flash Bombs - 8 pieces 2 Paper Bombs - 4 pieces 1 Katana - 6 pieces '''Total: 50 pieces 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Taijutsu - Rank D Kenjutsu - Rank D 'Allies:' Amegakure Friends: None yet Family: Best Friend: None yet 'Enemies:' None yet 'Background Information:' Shadow was concieved on a chance meeting between two ninjas from the Clans of Haruno, and Uzumaki. The female left the less than proffessional meeting between them to return to clan Haruno, and several weeks later found out she was pregnant. Shadow's birth was on a moonless night, where it was also quiet, even the stars were gone because it was just cloudy enough to dissipate their light. There was only one candle in the room when he was born, which caused the mother to take what she considered a humorous step, and name her son Shadow because of it. That was the last bit of humor that Shadow ever got from her. Fast forward into his toddler years, and his mother was controlling every aspect of her son's life. He didn't see anyone, never got to go outside and play like others did, instead being kept inside the house, and being told to stay there because people outside were mean, and they wanted nothing more than to take advantage of him. So that's where he grew up, playing board games by himself, reading books, and generally only learning whatever his mother taught him. But one day, while his mother was gone, a small boy had walked by and was pulling pranks, knocking rocks against windows, generally being a ruffian. When Shadow went to the window to see who it was, he was surprised to find a boy staring right back at him, that looked a lot like he did. But his hair was a darker pink, and his skin was a healthy tan instead of Shadow's pale white. So curious, Shadow watched the little boy point up, and then met him upstairs where the windows opened. The two met and played inside the house, and Shadow had gotten a taste of something he hadn't had before. He'd had a friend. Over the next couple of weeks, Shadow and the boy would meet, Shadow letting him upstairs, and the two playing while his mother was gone. At least, until the day the boy convinced Shadow to come outside with him. He'd gone with him into the town, looking about and seeing all the wonderous sights he'd only dreamed of. He began to meet people, and was having the time of his life. But then he found out who his friend was the hard way, the two getting into a street chase where the boy had stolen some food from a street vendor and the two had to make a break for it. That's when they were caught by a shinobi, and Shadow gazed up at the impressive man, immediately enthralled by his presence. The shinobi had the kindness to pay for the bread the boy had stolen, and then returned Shadow home. And that's where the trouble started. Not a moment after the shinobi left, Shadow's mother tore into him, going on about what he'd done was dangerous, dim-witted, and outright wrong. And then she punished him, sending him to bed without supper after a vocal lashing that would make most people cringe. Shadow didn't stop crying that night, not getting any sleep. He finally fell asleep the next morning, his mother not even bothering to wake him as she'd left. When Shadow went to all the windows and doors, they were locked. He didn't know what to do, but something told him that he had to get out of there. To escape. And so, he broke a window out on his mother's house, and crawled out to get away. He ran across town, searching for the shinobi he'd seen earlier, desperately searching across town when it was getting to be about dusk. In despair he sat and started crying, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled and figuring his mother had found him, he freaked out, twisting out of the grip, and scampering backwards. But then he saw it was the shinobi from before. He begged him to let him into the school, and after half an hour, he was put into classes. The next six years Shadow would spend training, learning, fighting so that he'd become the best shinobi out of them all. When he'd started he was a whole year behind in his studies and training, so he made up for it with determination. He was so focused on it, that he never stopped to make friends, never even bothered trying to get to know his teachers. Which suited him just fine, especially after his one and only friend disappeared, and he hadn't seen him since the disappearance. Shadow didn't want to be hurt like that again. He eventually caught up with his class, and worked hard enough to graduate with the rest of them. He now waits for his new training as a Genin, and his assignment. 'Roleplaying Library:' http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Collect_Ingredients_5/13/2014 http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Collecting_Ingredients_5/29/14 http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Bandit_Trouble:_Two_against_Four 'Approved by:' Kagato